Products which are packaged to have multiple servings or more than one useful quantity, such as dog food, are commonly packaged in a bag. The bag is opened, and a quantity of the product is removed. A large quantity of product, however, remains in the bag. It is desirable to reclose the bag so as not to spill remaining product and also to help maintain the quality of the remaining product. Devices for reclosing bags have appeared and include wire ties, mechanical clips or clamps, tape tabs, resealable adhesive strips which serve as the initial seal on the package, etc. More relevantly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,201 shows a flexible package wherein a double sided tape is attached transversely to one side of the package and after opening, the opened end of the package is folded twice so that a portion of the side of the package opposite the tape contacts the tape to reseal the package. It is critical to the successful functioning of the closure system that the package be made of a material which would adhere properly to the tape. From manufacturing and marketing points of view, it is less than desirable for the adhesive of the closure system to force the type of material which must be used for the bag used to package the product. In any case, this type of closure system would not provide repeatable closures for a paper bag. The closure system would result in tearing or delaminating of a bag made of paper.
Additionally, British Publication No. 2,070,564A shows a bag having a contact adhesive applied near the top of the back side of the bag and another contact adhesive applied to a location spaced downwardly from the top of the bag so that after two folds the two contact adhesives come together to close the bag. Contact adhesives stick to one another, but not to other surfaces. They are easily soiled and do not have nearly the repeatability of pressure-sensitive adhesives.